Keep Me A Secret
by 01shane01
Summary: Smut


"Do you ever stop working?" Rizzoli remarked as she crossed the morgue, scaring the blonde as she did.

"As long as there are dead people, no. I don't stop working." Maura answered, looking up from the body she was hovering over. She was had one hand inside the dead woman on the table and the other holding a needle with surgical thread attached.

"Are you almost done?" Jane mumbled, noticing how low the blonde's shirt hung as she leaned over the body, giving her a great view of her cleavage. She couldn't seem to take her eye away.

"Yeah, I just have to close her up and put her away." She answered, most of her concentration on her stitching.

"Why are you taking so much time with that? It's not like anyone's ever going to see it." the taller woman complained at the length of time she was taking.

"I thought you would know by now Jane that I am a perfectionist." She tied the end of the thread and put all of the used utensils in a tray to be sterilised.

"I haven't seen you all day. This new case has kept me busy." Jane stated as she sat in the other woman's desk chair, watching her take off her bloody gown to reveal her designer clothes.

"I know. This killer is sending me enough bodies to keep me busy until Christmas." Maura sighed whilst taking off her gloves and throwing them in the biohazard bin. Jane kept her eyes on the blonde and pouted slightly. "I know you don't like it but maybe you should hurry up and catch the guy who's doing this." She stated, walking up to the brunette. She took off her shoes and placed a knee on either side of Jane's legs, straddling the woman.

"Maybe you should give us some forensic evidence that will help us catch this guy." Rizzoli said quietly, leaning her head against the back of the chair to look up at the blonde that was now towering over her.

Isles held on to the arms of her desk chair to keep her balance as she leaned down to capture Jane's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. As they were locked in the kiss, Jane moved her hands from her lap, down Maura's sides to her perfectly shaped ass.

Maura pulled away to look at the woman beneath her with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing I'm not allowed to." she whispered softly, connecting their lips once more. In one swift movement, Jane had Maura sat on the edge of the desk, her shirt and bra on the floor and a surprised 'Oh' had escaped the blonde's lips.

The brunette pressed in to the scientist, persuading her to lay on the desk as Jane placed a trail of hot, desperate open mouthed kisses down her chest. She pulled away for just a second to take her own shirt and bra off before placing a single kiss on each of the other girl's nipples before continuing her trail.

Jane was moving fast but she didn't care. She wanted the blonde and Maura knew it. Jane got off the desk for a moment so she could pull the other woman's pants off and put them on the chair so that they wouldn't crease. She had been scolded about that many times before.

The detective took off her own pants and panties off before climbing back on to the table and on top of her girlfriend. She placed a slow kiss on the woman's lips as she slide three fingers in to her waiting pussy.

Maura gasped and wrapped her arms around the brunette as she started her fast and firm strokes. She moved her hips in time with Jane's rhythm, digging her fingers in to her back to the point of breaking the skin. The brunette curled her fingers upwards, ripping a primal moan from Maura as she leapt closer towards her climax.

Without any warning, the blonde woman slid her own fingers in to the woman. Jane faltered her pace for a second before she picked it up again, this time harder. Maura matched her speed so that the two could orgasm together.

"F… fuck M… Maura!" she moaned, amazed at how quickly the scientist could have her ready to throw herself in to her climax. A couple more thrusts were all it took for both women to start to shake as their orgasms tensed their bodies and ripped through them.

They led there for a short while, trying to catch their breath and recover before Jane smirked and started moving her fingers again.

"No more." Maura whimpered. "It's been a long day, I'm exhausted." She explained, looking up at Jane's concerned face. She ran her hand through the brunette tresses before joining their lips.

Jane smiled softly at the other woman. "Okay."

"Would you hand me my clothes please? You have once again deemed my legs as useless." She smirked as she watched the other woman getting dressed. Jane silently handed her her clothes, making sure Maura saw her check her out before she did cover herself up.

"Are you coming over after work tonight?" she asked, pulling the now fully clothed blonde to her.

"I have too much work to do. If the bodies don't keep me here then the paperwork will." Maura said sadly, tucking Jane's loose hair behind her ear.

"Cant you leave some of it for tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. The couple hadn't been able to spend much time together because of the new killer that was on the loose.

"Jane you know just as well as I do that tomorrow I am going to have just as many bodies as I do tonight because this guy wont stop killing." The blonde admitted quietly.

Jane sighed and kissed the other woman once more. "Meet me in the morning for breakfast then? Or let me at least bring breakfast to you." She took hold of the scientists hand and joined their fingers. Maura nodded, making a smile appear on the other woman's face that spread from ear to ear.

"As long as it all organically produced." She remarked as Jane turned to leave.

"You'll get what you get and like it." she shouted back, leaving the blonde stood alone in the middle of the morgue.

-/-\-

"Good morning star shine!" Jane greeted happily as she handed Maura a brown bag with her breakfast in and a coffee. She kissed the other woman's cheek and hopped up on to the empty autopsy table.

"Good morning and what has you so happy?" Maura asked suspiciously as she looked in to the bag, smiling when she saw a large blueberry muffin from her favourite organic shop.

"We got a lead and it seems to be a good one." She noticed the smile on her girlfriends face. "Aren't you going to come say thank you for that?" she wiggled her eyebrows playfully at the other woman.

"Not in the way that you think I am." The scientist smirked as she crossed the lab, placing her breakfast on her desk before kissing Jane. The kiss was short but full of passion.

"Have you had anymore thoughts about hiding our relationship?" Jane said as they broke apart. "I want to be able to do that when you come and see me upstairs or when we go our separate ways in the foyer." She pouted.

"So would I but do you really think the guys would take us seriously anymore? I mean, look at the way they acted with that case where the wife murdered her wife for her money." Jane slouched. She knew Maura was right she just didn't like sneaking around in a state that accepted them.

"I just don't want to sneak about." She admitted, her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Maybe we can tell them gradually?" The scientist suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Jane relented, kissing the woman in front of her again.

"Now, tell me about this lead?"

/=\

**THE END**

**AN:: So… nothing to say, just enjoy and review :)**


End file.
